


Оазис

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Meld, Out of Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: После событий серии "Mirror, mirror" Ухура обнаруживает среди членов экипажа "Энтерпрайз" незнакомую вулканку.





	Оазис

После халканцев на «Энтерпрайз» стало очень неспокойно. Капитан Кирк куда-то пропал: вроде как улетел на Терру докладывать о своих успехах, но Ухура знала, что это всего лишь прикрытие для чего-то более внушительного. Она держала связь на корабле в своих руках, и каждый рапорт, каждое сообщение проходили через нее — поэтому если Ухура и находилась в неведении относительно каких-либо фактов, то это было всего лишь временным недоразумением.

— В отсутствие капитана Кирка наша миссия мало изменится, — как всегда, сдержанно произнес коммандер Спок. Он в данный момент исполнял обязанности капитана, и Ухуре мало нравилось такое положение дел. Да, собственно, всем присутствующим было не по душе подчиняться вулканцу. Но никто, разумеется, не показывал своего недовольства: все помнили, что совсем недавно случилось с Чеховым.

Да и, к тому же, помимо терранцев в конференц-зале находилось еще трое вулканцев — а это означало, что, если случится потасовка или кто-то попытается высказать свое неудовольствие нынешней должностью Спока, преимущество будет у остроухих. И вряд ли у кого-то хватило бы духу противостоять Споку тайно — терранские мужчины думали совсем не головой.

Ухура внимательно посмотрела на сопровождающих Спока вулканцев и, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что в самом дальнем углу, за широкими спинами соплеменников, стоит вулканская женщина. Ее раньше Ухура не видела — видимо, та поднялась на борт корабля совсем недавно, и приказ о переводе еще не дошел до связистов.

Это было подозрительно. Раньше среди свиты Спока не водилось женщин — иногда Ухуре вообще казалось, что вулканцы все сплошь мужчины, непрошибаемые, холодные и размножаются почкованием. На них не действовали чары терранских женщин, их невозможно было отвлечь изгибами тела и сладкими речами. Ухура чувствовала себя бессильной рядом со Споком, и ей это не нравилось.

— Лейтенант Ухура, — Спок обратился к ней, и Ухура сразу же отвлеклась от изучения вулканки, — с сегодняшнего дня вы будете отчитываться непосредственно лейтенанту Т’Принг.

С этими словами вулканка вышла вперед, словно отреагировала на произнесенное имя. Сейчас Ухура могла более тщательно изучить ее внешность. Стоило признать, что вулканка была весьма хороша собой. Если бы еще не смотрела на окружающих так надменно, то из нее могла бы получиться неплохая наложница.

Ухура встретилась с ней взглядом и почти сразу почувствовала угрозу своему положению на корабле. Чертов зеленокровый собирался заменить своими сородичами все ключевые посты на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы капитан Кирк, когда тот вернется, оказался без поддержки со стороны экипажа? Что Спок задумал? Неужели очередной мятеж?

— Будет выполнено, — Ухура покорно согласилась с приказом Спока, но глаз с Т’Принг не спускала. Внимательно наблюдала за тем, как та реагирует — пусть даже и делает это весьма незаметно. Врага нужно знать в лицо, даже если оно такое смазливое и безэмоциональное. Привлекательность Т’Принг была очень некстати — Ухура прекрасно знала, что у самых хорошеньких терранок самые острые кинжалы. Наверняка это правило действовало по всей Империи.

***

Первые три отчета Ухура отправила Т’Принг по общекорабельной связи, проигнорировав требование приносить их лично. Тратить время на то, чтобы потешить чье-то самолюбие — такого удовольствия Ухура не стала бы доставлять никому, и уж тем более вулканцам.

И конечно же, каждый документ, отправленный Т’Принг, был неполным. Ухура прекрасно поработала над отчетами, убрав из них всю, на ее взгляд, стратегически важную информацию: кое о каких вещах не следовало знать даже исполняющему обязанности капитана Споку. И дело тут было не в лояльности Кирку — Ухуре становилось смешно, когда она использовала слова «лояльность» и «Кирк» в одном предложении, — а в личных амбициях. У Ухуры они простирались гораздо дальше кресла капитана. Играть в войну и лупить друг друга агонизаторами — это удел мальчишек. Ей же хотелось гораздо большего — настоящей власти, чистой и обжигающей, как пламя. А такого можно было достичь, только миновав пару десятков ступенек, пройтись по всем любезно подставленным головам и оказаться среди приближенных Императрицы…

— Лейтенант Ухура, вас срочно вызывают в конференц-зал №1, — сообщили в наушник, и Ухура напряглась. Ну кто мог выдернуть ее посреди смены с мостика?

К большому неудовольствию Ухуры, Спок одобрительно кивнул ей, показывая, что не против ее отсутствия. Ничего не оставалось как последовать приказу.

Когда двери конференц-зала открылись, Ухура не особо удивилась, увидев там Т’Принг. Это было ожидаемо: с недавних пор у Ухуры назревала головная боль. С острыми ушами и весьма смазливым личиком.

— Вы хотели видеть меня? — спросила Ухура, как только перешагнула порог и дверь закрылась за ее спиной. — Надеюсь, у вас какая-то серьезная причина выдергивать меня посреди смены с мостика. Если мистеру Споку вдруг понадобятся мои услуги…

Т’Принг обошла стол и оказалась в паре метров. Она немного наклонила голову набок, словно изучала лицо Ухуры.

— Ваши отчеты содержат неполную информацию, — холодно произнесла Т’Принг. — Вы специально утаили ее от меня, или это свойственный терранцам непрофессионализм?

Ухура чуть не засмеялась. Что эта остроухая себе возомнила? Она находилась тут всего несколько дней, а уже строила из себя большую начальницу…

— Кажется, дорогуша, ты забываешься, — Ухура улыбнулась и положила правую руку на бедро, так, чтобы едва касаться рукоятки кинжала, торчащего из сапога. Т’Принг должна была воспринять это не как демонстрацию силы — вряд ли кто-то стал бы соревноваться в этом с вулканцами. Ухура хотела объяснить, что пустит кровь — неважно какого цвета — каждому, кто даже подумает о том, чтобы встать у нее на пути. Ну или решит обвинить в непрофессионализме.

— Забываюсь? — переспросила Т’Принг и вздернула левую бровь.

— Тебе, такой сладкой куколке, — заговорила Ухура, явно желая намекнуть, что женщины в Терранской Империи могут выполнять только две роли — постельной игрушки или оружия, третьего не дано — и надеясь, что Т’Принг поймет этот намек, — стоило бы умаслить Спока, чтобы он держал тебя подальше от мостика и настоящих дел. Кто знает, может быть, он бы убедил Кирка сделать тебя женщиной капитана. Зажила бы припеваючи, особенно для вулканки…

Ухура едва успела дернуть кинжал вверх — она не собиралась атаковать, только вынуть его из ножен, чтобы продемонстрировать серьезность своих намерений, — Т’Принг перехватила ее руку. Позади резко возникла переборка, и Ухура вдруг поняла, что не может пошевелиться — в Т’Принг, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, была ожидаемо сильнее.

— Вы во многом заблуждаетесь, лейтенант Ухура. Позвольте я покажу вам, — тихо произнесла Т’Принг. Она протянула к лицу Ухуры пальцы…

— Только попробуй… — прошипела Ухура. Она прекрасно знала о том, что вулканцы способны сотворить с человеческим сознанием, и не собиралась становиться еще одной жертвой слияния разумов.

— Попробую, — ответила Т’Принг и прикоснулась к лицу Ухуры. — Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям…

Ухура прекрасно знала, каково это, когда тебя берут силой. Юность на Терре содержала в себе мало хорошего — ты либо подчиняешься, либо гниешь в канаве. Впрочем, после «повиновения» оставалось только тягучее ощущение, будто она и правда извалялась в самой густой и черной грязи, какую можно найти, и теперь от этого зловония никогда не отмыться. Нет, со временем этот запах притупился, а чувства поблекли, и их вытеснило яростное желание выжечь глаза каждому, кто косо посмотрит.

Но это слияние разумов не было похоже на акт насилия. До этого момента Ухуре не приходилось проходить через подобное, но она сразу бы узнала, если бы что-то делалось против ее воли. А тут… Т’Принг лишь инициировала слияние, а сама словно осталась на пороге и деликатно попросила разрешения войти. Ухура ощутила ужас и недоумение — никто и никогда не спрашивал ее о таком. Она вообще думала, что слияние разумов — это смертельно, потому что люди, к чьим лицам прикасался Спок, корчились в агонии и сходили с ума за секунды.

Может быть, у Т’Принг не было цели причинить боль? Эта мысль слишком быстро пустила корни, и Ухура впервые в своей жизни дала осознанное согласие.

Она чувствовала, как по щекам текли слезы, — никто никогда не обращался с ней так бережно и с такой заботой. Ухура все еще не могла дать название тому, что происходило в данный момент. Что это? Попытка найти то, что было спрятано глубоко и надежно, в самых потаенных уголках сознания? Когда Ухура поняла, что именно, она попыталась вырваться... но Т’Принг не остановилась.

— Никто не может одолеть вас наяву, потому что вы как стихия, дикая песчаная буря, вырывающая плоть миллионом лезвий в каждой песчинке, — голос Т’Принг был тихим, но таким успокаивающим. — Вы слишком хорошо освоились среди выжженного солнцем Империи человечества… 

Ухура бы кивнула, согласилась с этим определением, но не в данный момент. Сейчас она ощущала себя зыбкой песчаной дюной, которая от деликатного и нежного присутствия Т’Принг осыпалась, теряла свою природную остроту, растекалась, плавилась до зеркального блеска…

Т’Принг казалась пьянящим островком зелени посреди раскаленной добела бесконечности, мираж, манящий и приветливый, словно ласковое дуновение соленого морского бриза…

Она была спасением от грязных подворотен Терры, грубых мужских и женских рук, не понимающих отказа, как бы много раз и как громко он бы ни был произнесен. Ухура была уверена, что Т’Принг понимала, откуда берет корни глубокая ярость терранских женщин, агрессия, которая выросла в них слишком рано и отравила так сильно, что уже невозможно вспомнить, было ли что-то до нее…

Все закончилось резко и оглушающе.

Минуту назад Ухура стояла, схватившись за рукоять кинжала, а вот уже вытирала слезы и не знала, как жить дальше — все ее нутро перевернулось с ног на голову. Как прятать чувства, если отныне рядом находится кто-то способный их понять и разделить? Как вообще можно теперь скрываться или хотеть чего-то другого, кроме как снова ощутить это единство?

— Я вам не враг, лейтенант Ухура, — Т’Принг заправила за ухо выбившуюся из сложной прически прядку, и ее лицо, кажется, стало мягче — всего на мгновение, но Ухуре этого хватило, чтобы не ощутить себя брошенной. — Спок хочет, чтобы я подружилась с вами, потому что, когда Кирк вернется, нам нужны будут союзники.

— Вы хотите устроить бунт? — Ухура даже немного разочаровалась — неужели она угадала, и Спок действительно хочет забрать «Энтерпрайз» у Кирка?

— Отнюдь, — Т’Принг покачала головой. — Кирк отдаст кресло капитана добровольно — уж об этом Спок позаботится. Мы не хотим проливать кровь.

— А зачем тогда вам я, если у вас будет должность капитана? — Ухура вообще не хотела разговаривать о переворотах и других подобных вещах. Она думала только о том, чтобы вернуться в свою каюту и не дать себе разрыдаться от развороченных внутри чувств.

— Потому что даже Спок понимает, что реальная власть всегда у того, кто владеет информацией, — Т’Принг снова подняла бровь, и в этом движении снова отразилось слишком много всего. — Капитан Кирк может много говорить о том, что сила — это он, но мы с вами обе понимаем: если вы захотите, то посадите на его место любого.

У Ухуры даже перехватило дыхание. Впервые за все время, что она занимала должность главной связистки, кто-то посчитался с ее влиянием не потому, что боялся получить кинжалом в глаз. Это было весьма неожиданно.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — любопытство расцвело внутри Ухуры быстрее, чем она успела прикинуть, есть ли какая-то выгода в том, чтобы помогать Споку. И что безопаснее — оставить на посту нестабильного Кирка или отдать власть хладнокровному вулканцу, о замыслах которого можно было только догадываться?

— Для начала, — Т’Принг отступила назад, словно отдавая Ухуре заслуженное ею личное пространство и показывая уважение, — довериться мне.

Ухура покачала головой. Ей могло бы даже стать смешно, если бы она не знала, насколько это редкая монета — доверие. Его нельзя реплицировать и, в отличие от латины, невозможно спрессовать в золоте, чтобы подержать в руках и измерить.

Его можно только почувствовать.

Может быть, Ухура все еще ощущала на губах эхо соленого бриза, несущегося с расплывшегося в горячем воздухе миража далекого оазиса… Или ее интуиция била тревогу, бесконечно напоминая, что верить можно только себе и никому больше, потому что нарушение этого правила влечет за собой большую беду.

Возможно, это было начало конца, самая внушительная глупость в жизни Ухуры, но одно можно сказать точно — Т’Принг она отныне не воспринимала как врага. Потому что в тот момент, когда Т’Принг прошлась по всем тайнам Ухуры, Ухура сделала то же самое — увидела далекую разогретую солнцем оранжевую пустынную планету и маленькую остроухую девочку в темной подворотне Ши’кара, пообещавшую себе, что никто и никогда не сделает с ней этого еще раз.

Большего Ухуре было и не нужно. 


End file.
